


Pero no es un fantasma

by LeSirene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, Adlock en español, Español, F/M, Londres, One Shot, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock TV - Freeform, Sherlock en español, Short One Shot, Tumblr Challenge, adlock of our own, becquer, heterosexual irene adler, londres siglo xxi, poema
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSirene/pseuds/LeSirene
Summary: El fantasma de Irene Adler se presenta en la puerta de Sherlock. Pero no es un fantasma. Irene ha regresado.





	Pero no es un fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por el poema de Gustavo Adolfo Becquer: "Amor eterno".

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá Podrá la muerte cubrirme_

_con su fúnebre crespón;_

_pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_la llama de tu amor._

—“Amor eterno”, Bécquer

4:31 a.m. Todo aparenta ser peor por la noche. Un abismo se ve más profundo; una herida palpita como si estuviera infectada; un latido pareciera durar una eternidad; una lágrima tarda siglos en viajar desde los ojos a la barbilla; y un corazón roto duele como si lo estuvieran destruyendo a pedazos.

4:32 a.m. En la oscuridad de la habitación, una mano suave acaricia la de Sherlock. El Detective y La Mujer están tendidos en la cama, respirando acelerado, desnudos, acalorados. Él abraza su cuerpo curvilíneo mientras ella reposa la cabeza sobre su pecho, subiendo y bajando con sus pulmones.

Irene había aparecido en la puerta de Sherlock una hora más temprano, vestida con un camisón iridiscente, descalza y empapada de pies a cabeza. Su estado había llevado a Sherlock a pensar que estaba soñando con una aparición fantasmagórica, pero era muy extraño, porque en el último año él no había soñado en absoluto. Exactamente un año sin sueños: quizá por eso es que volvía a hacerlo. Y soñaba _con ella_ , nada menos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le había preguntado al fantasma.

—Estoy viva —había contestado el fantasma.

Y Sherlock había sentido como toda la sangre de su cuerpo caía a sus pies, porque nunca, ni en sus sueños más descabellados, se habría atrevido a pensar que Irene estaba viva.

Eso significaba que él no estaba soñando.

Eso significaba que ella no estaba muerta.

Él la había invitado a pasar y ella se había sentado en la butaca de John. Él había parado té y ella se había disculpado desaparecer. Él le había preguntado qué la había llevado a resucitar luego de un año de dormir con La Muerte.

Irene había estado corriendo bajo la lluvia por lo menos durante media hora. Estaba huyendo de un cliente (los clientes que jodían al fantasma de la dominatriz no eran tan corteses como quienes la contrataban en vida). Este cliente estaba furioso porque en toda la hora que había pasado con ella, Irene había estado pensando en alguien más. Había gemido su nombre, chillado su nombre, se había morido los labios en un intento de no correr hacia esa persona.

— ¿Hacia mí? —había preguntado Sherlock con la boca seca.

—Hacia ti —había contestado Irene con los ojos húmedos.

Ella había dicho que se sentía culpable, porque había muerto para alejarse de él, y luego de un año de huir y sufrir había regresado a su puerta, a su piso, a su vida. Él no se lo merecía. Ella no lo merecía a él.

Luego de que un rayo gigantesco golpeara la ciudad, la electricidad se había cortado, y él le había dicho que podía quedarse hasta que la luz regresara.

Ella había pensado en que no merecía su hospitalidad.

Él había dicho que no le interesaba su autocompasión.

9:47 a.m. Las cosas siempre parecen menos dramáticas con la luz de la mañana. Quizá puedas atravesar ese abismo de un salto; esa herida va a estar bien después de todo; el tiempo no se detiene cada vez que escuchas tus propios latidos; utilizando ese mismo tiempo dejarás de llorar hasta que te duermes; y, sí, tu corazón sanará.

Sí, lo hará.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí originariamente en inglés, para un Reto de Tumblr (adlock-o3.tumblr.com/post/165698230961/letters-of-our-own-by-toocoolformuggles).
> 
>  
> 
> Pueden encontrarlo en inglés acá: archiveofourown.org/works/12822459


End file.
